Due to convenience and popularity, electronic messages, such as emails, have become a major channel for communications amongst individuals and businesses. Since electronic messages can be used to reach a much wider audience in a short period of time, electronic messages have also been utilized regularly as a tool in sales and marketing campaigns. However, electronic messages are often sent without consideration for the optimal time at which to send the email, the likelihood that the email's components are likely to trigger filters designed to eliminate unsolicited email, or the likelihood that the email's components will lead to the recipient's taking the action desired by the email sender.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
While each of the drawing figures illustrates a particular embodiment for purposes of illustrating a clear example, other embodiments may omit, add to, reorder, and/or modify any of the elements shown in the drawing figures. For purposes of illustrating clear examples, one or more figures may be described with reference to one or more other figures, but using the particular arrangement illustrated in the one or more other figures is not required in other embodiments.